1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors, and more particularly, to a motor which reduces production costs and can enhance productivity and reliability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a motor transmits rotating force of a rotor to a rotating shaft which drives a load. For example, the rotating shaft can drive a drum of a washing machine, or a refrigerator fan connected thereto for supplying cold air to a required space.
Also, inside the motor the rotor rotates in an electromagnetic interaction with a stator. For this, the stator has coils wound thereon and, upon application of a current, the rotor rotates with respect to the stator.
Typically, the coil is formed of copper because copper has good electric conductivity, and good ductility that is good for winding. However, the high costs of copper tends to increase the cost of the motor. Moreover, because of the a lack of a stable supply of the raw material which is used to produce copper, international demands for copper occasionally rise sharply.
Therefore, it is required to use a coil made from another material besides copper in order to reduce the production cost of the motor while maintaining the quality of a motor manufactured with copper.